Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In the manufacture of cardiac catheters, a problem arises with an easy, simplified way to attach electrical conductors to electrodes arranged on a catheter sheath of the catheter. It will be appreciated that these conductors need to extend through the catheter sheath to a proximal end of the catheter sheath to be connected to an electrical connector for connection to diagnostic or therapeutic equipment or to a patient cable.
Generally, the manner of connecting the electrodes to the conductors and entraining the conductors within the catheter sheath is very labor intensive. This increases the cost of manufacture of the catheter sheath and, consequently, the cost of the final catheter.